


Dear Journal

by palavreado



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavreado/pseuds/palavreado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this was terribly rushed, wasn't it?

Dear Journal,

Oh boy, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see what dad got me. He always has the best gifts. Well, except for the cake. I’m sick to my stomach with cake. I’d really like something salty every once in a while, but aw well. I’m getting something from Jade, Rose and Dave, too, by the way! I can’t wait to see what they sent me. And then later we’ll all get together and play this awesome new game everyone’s playing called Sburb! It’ll be such an amazing day. All four of us, finally getting together to do something cool. Just us kids and the fun.

Oh, wait, I need to go see if the game arrived in the mail yet. I’ll be right back.

Dear Journal,

Whoa, sorry I took so long, getting that game was super hard. I had to dodge dad and his crazy baking, but this is so awesome. I’m actually _in_ the game! Maybe if I can meet up with everyone, then we’ll all party together. I just knew this was going to be the best day ever!

Aw, I gotta go again. I have to build things and Rose is getting really impatient. Haha, that’s classic Rose.

PS: Dad got “kidnapped”, apparently, but it’s okay. It’s just a game.

Dear Journal,

Whoa, that was pretty close.

I almost got killed, you know? Well, I did, but it was an alternate timeline. And then Dave from the future saved me, apparently. Haha, great Dave; best friend. But the girl who killed… tried to kill me isn’t all that bad. I think I’m making new friends.

Remember those trolls I mentioned a few months back? I even had to change my chumhandle so they wouldn’t bother me anymore. Well, maybe they’re not so bad after all.

Aw man, gotta fly again. Time flies when you’re having fun.

PS: Did you know I have my own world now? How cool is that? It’s called the Land of Wind and Shade. Sweet, huh?

Dear Journal,

I met another new friend. Her name’s Vriska and she’s really cool. She made me a sweet new outfit and is helping me get past this game. Sburb is really hard to play, so I’ll need all the help I can get. It’s really long too. I’m not sure if it’s been a day or a week.

Also, I can now do the windy thing, which is so cool. It’s all swishy and windy!

Dear Journal,

Oooops, I got killed again. But that’s okay, because Vriska said it’s okay and now I’m a God Tier! Also, I think I found dad! We’re going to end this game in no time!

PS: Karkat is really funny, saying all those things about getting killed. I hope he’s alright, though. He seems to be a bit too stressed.

Dear Journal,

I found dad.

Wait, I’m getting the paper all wet. Oh my god, I’ll be right back.

Dear Journal,

I died.

Again.

But… this time, all my friends died too. Rose. She’s dead. Dave died a billion different times already. And the trolls, and Karkat, and Vriska, and I’m not sure where Jade is, but maybe she’s dead too. I don’t know.

I’m sorry, the paper’s all wet and my hand is really shaky so I don’t know if you’ll be able to understand this.

I’m sure they’re all having a picnic in the dream bubbles but…

But I won’t get there, because I can’t die.

I can’t die, because I need to die a heroic death and how can I die a hero when there’s nobody to protect.

Because they’re all dead. I can’t protect them now because I didn’t protect them then.

I’m not

I can’t go to the party now. I’m still alive.

Even dad. Oh my god, dad. And Rose’s mom. I was there but I didn’t do anything. I got stabbed and she died. Because I got stabbed.

Jegus, I… I’m shaking too much, can I just… can I just put down the pen? I’m going to put down the pen now and I’m going to stop wetting you, okay?

Okay.

Okay.

 

…PS: Oh… oh, I forgot to mention didn’t I?

It’s my birthday.


End file.
